


Saving a light bulb has never felt so great

by fangirl530



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: New Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: This is an AU- one where the original Lil’ Bulb survived. How? You’ll have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, except for the OC(s). You’ll know who they are. Also, the title might change later if I can think of a better one.
> 
> morse code translator: https://tools.timodenk.com/morse-code-to-text

“Huey to Uncle Scrooge!” Huey's voice said from the bulb. “Our top-secret mission is underway. Good thing this is a secure line, or the Moonlanders would know-” Lil’ Bulb saluted to the moonlander before twisting himself of his body, cutting Huey off just in time. Everything went dark immediately, leaving him nothing more than a simple lightbulb as he fell to the ground. 

The moonlander flinched as he heard glass breaking, the sound foreign to him. He glanced at the metal contraption the bulb had been on, and shrugging, he dropped it on the roof and moved on.

/Three minutes ago…/

Gosalyn Waddlemeyer walked into her bedroom, glass of water in hand, and shut the door behind her. Technically they weren't supposed to have water in the bedrooms, but it wasn’t her fault if Mrs. Quackley and Ms. Rina were to busy whispering to each other to notice. 

She walked over to the open window, about to set the glass down. When sh, when she heard a voice from outside. The voice itself wasn’t strange; she heard voices all the time. What was strange was that it was coming from above, not below. 

she climbed out the window onto the fire escape, looking up, a strange guy was standing there, hold something she couldn’t quite make out. 

“Good thing this is a secure line,” a kids voice was saying. “Or the moonlanders would know we’re in-” the voice stopped, and something small fell towards her.

Reflexes kicking in, Gosalyn dropped her glass and held out her hands to catch it. It landed safely as the glass it the fire escape, shattering into dozens of pieces. She winced. That would be fun to explain later. But right now, she had other problems. When she glanced up, she saw the strange guy shrug and drop something on the roof before walking away.

Confused, Gosalyn looked back down at the thing in her hands. It looked like a light bulb. /Why would someone drop a lightbulb of a roof?/ She wondered, stepping back from the broken glass to climb back in the window. /Maybe it doesn’t work?/ 

Seeing the lamp on the desk, she went over to it and unscrewed the bulb that was there, putting in the one she was holding Instead. When she turned it on, the bulb started flashing and buzzing.

She backed up quickly, in case it was going to explode. When it didn’t, she stepped closer and peered at it. It almost looked like it was angry. The wires inside swiveled to face her, and it flashed a few times. She thought quickly. Clearly this thing wasn’t a normal lightbulb, which meant it might be trying to talk to her…

“Okay,” she said finally. “I have no clue what you’re saying or if your even talking. So, I’ll ask you questions, and you flash once for no and twice for yes. Okay?” the bulb flashed twice, answering her unspoken question- can you understand me.

She struggled to come up with a yes or no question for a few minutes before deciding.

“That thing the guy dropped on the roof. Is that a part of you?” the bulb flashed twice. “Okay, do you want me to get it for you?” it’s light turned red, pulsing brightly and flashing no about a dozen times. Gosalyn held her hands up. “Okay, okay! Geez, calm down.” she waited until the bulb faded back to yellow before continuing.

“Were you speaking morse code earlier?” it flashed twice. “Okay, give me just a second.” She moved the lamp to the floor and sat by it, taking out her phone. After a few taps, she looked at the bulb. 

“Okay, I’m ready. Why don’t you want your other part back? Go slow, so i can type it out.”

“ .. - / ... . .-. ...- . ... / .- ... / -.-. --- -- -- ..- -. .. -.-. .- - .. --- -. / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / --- - .... . .-. ... .-.-.- / -.-. .- -. .----. - / .-. .. ... -.- / .. - / ..-. .- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / .. -. - --- / - .... . / .- .-.. .. . -. .----. ... / .... .- -. -.. ... / .- --. .- .. -. .-.-.-”

“Aliens?!” Gosalyn exclaimed when she read the translation. 

" - .... . -.-- / -... . --. .- -. / - --- / .. -. ...- .- -.. . / . .- .-. - .... / - .... .. ... / -- --- .-. -. .. -. --. .-.-.- / -.. .. -.. -. ’ - / -.-- --- ..- / ... . . ..--.. ”

“No! I was up here drawing! So that guy on the roof was an alien?” the bulb flashed twice. “Should I be out there helping?” it flashed once, then continued to speak.

" - .... . .-. . / .- .-. . / .--. . --- .--. .-.. . / --- ..- - / - .... . .-. . / .... .- -. -.. .-.. .. -. --. / .. - / -. --- .-- .-.-.- / .. - ’ ... / -... . ... - / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / ... - .- -.-- / .... . .-. . --..-- / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / -.. .- -. --. . .-. .-.-.- ”. Gosalyn scowled.

“Why? I’m sure I could do something! I have great hockey skills. I bet hitting aliens isn’t that much harder.”

The bulb flashed no at her in what she assumed was a firm manor. She sighed. “Fine, I-” a bunch of thumping sounded from the stairs, and Gosalyn didn’t need her phone to know that the bulb was telling her to hide. She quickly put the lamp on the desk and shut it off, then dove under one of the beds. Not a second later, feet came into the room. 

“Nothing in here,” a voice commented. “Anything in the other rooms?” A bunch of quiet “no’s” called back from the rest of the upstairs. “Looks like we got everyone, then. Come on, let’s move out!” footsteps sounded as the aliens moved from her room, but she could still see two sets of feet. 

“Did that make me sound like a real troop leader?” the voice asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yes dear, you were perfect!” another said reassuringly. 

Something beeped, and the first voice gasped. “It’s Lunaris!” he said.

“Soldiers,” a new voice said in a commanding tone. “I need you both down to sto scrooge’s mansion and stop anyone who tries to come in.”

“Yes sir, general Lunaris!” both aliens left the room, leaving Gosalyn alone again. She crawled out from under the bed, then went to the lamp and turned it on. 

“Wow,” she said as the bulb blinked on. “You weren't kidding.” she sighed. “I guess staying here is smart.” voices floated up from downstairs, and she rolled her yes. “Especially since they’re apparently staying here.” she moved the lamp to the floor again and sat down. “We should probably do introductions. I’m Gosalyn. What’s your name?”

" .-.. .. .-.. .----. / -... ..- .-.. -... .-.-.- / "

“It’s a little late for this, but it’s nice to meet you, Lil’ Bulb. Do you… have a favorite color?” 

They went on like this for a while- Lil bulb didn’t seem to want to share any of his past, but that was okay with her. She wasn’t sharing with him either. 

They were in the middle of a round of twenty questions when footsteps came pounding up the stairs. Scowling, Gosalyn stood. She wasn’t going to hide this time- she’d give this alien a piece of her mind! Despite Lil' Bulb’s warning, she grabbed her hockey stick and got ready. 

The door opened, and she let out a warcry and charged.

“Gosalyn, wait!” “ a familiar voice cried. Eyes widening, Gosalyn skidded to a halt. 

“Mrs. Quackley?”

“Yes, dear, it’s me. I’m so glad you’re safe! When the moonlanders came down without you, I had a feeling you must’ve hid from them. Anyway, the invasion is over- their leader has been defeated.” She beamed, and Gosalyn raised her eyebrows. 

“Only their leader?”

“Yes, dear! The moonlanders are actually quite nice. Lunaris was the one with the invasion plan.”

“Okay,” Gosalyn said, still slightly suspicious. Still, she let the hockey stick drop and glanced at Lil' Bulb. “I have to take care of something,” she said. ''I'll just be a minute.” 

“Okay, but come down when you’re done! You just have to meet Zenith!” she left, and Gosalyn darted to the window. Ignoring Lil' Bulbs questioning buzzes, she climbed out and went up the fire escape to the roof. After a bit of searching, she found what she was looking for- Lil' Bulb’s body. 

She climbed back down and went back inside, holding it out. “Look what I’ve got,” she said proudly. She quickly transferred him over, and the second he was all the way in, he came to life in her hands. He flashed a couple of times, and Gosalyn smiled. 

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Now, if you don’t mind- I’m going to go meet some moon aliens! I’d take you, but I don’t want Mrs. Quackley, Ms. Rina, and the other kids to see you. I’ll be back soon, promise!” she set him down and rushed out of the room. He pulsed a few times, glancing over at the open window.

He decided against it and sat on the bed to wait. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear, just the ones from last chapter.
> 
> here's the morse code translator again: https://tools.timodenk.com/morse-code-to-text

“Think you could help me with this math homework?” Gosalyn asked the robot perched on her shoulder, already knowing the response.

" --- -. .-.. -.-- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -. . . -.. / .. - --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / - --- / - .-. -.-- / ..-. .. .-. ... - .-.-.- " / 

she smiled. She asked everyday, though at different times, and Bulb’s response was always the same. She was sure he’d give eventually. Even if he didn’t, it’d become a fun part of her routine. 

Over the last couple of weeks, she and Lil' Bulb had become pretty close friends. She knew he’d eventually have to go home (which he refused to tell her about) but he seemed to have decided now wasn’t the best time. 

He’d told her that his home was far away, in a part of Duckburg unfamiliar to Gosalyn. They had agreed that she wouldn’t be able to get out there and back before Mrs. Quackley and Ms. Rina began wondering where she was. And it wasn’t like she could ask them, they’d think she was crazy. Or worse, take Lil' Bulb away. It was best to wait.

At least, that’s what she told herself. Deep down, she knew she wasn’t ready for the robot to leave. Especially if she didn’t know where he was going.

The pair chatted as they walked from the bus stop to the orphanage. It was only a few blocks, so she was permitted to walk. She turned the corner and stopped. 

Ahead of her, at the bank, Gizmoduck and some guy in a purple costume were fighting with three beagles. 

/They must’ve been trying to rob it,/ she thought. 

Lil' Bulb hopped up and down, tugging at her hood and pointing to Gizmoduck. Gosalyn stared, looking between them both. He was flashing too fast for her to understand him, but she had a feeling she knew what he was saying. 

“You know him?” she guessed. Lil' Bulb flashed twice, and then slowed down so she could figure out what he was saying. “He knows how to get you home?” he flashed twice again, and she smiled. “Well, then, let’s go talk to him!” /this is perfect,/ she thought. /I’ll get to figure out where he’ll be going!/ she started running to the fight, but the purple costumed guy intercepted her.

“Whoa there kiddo,” he said, standing in front of her with his arms out to block her. “You’d better stay back. It’s dangerous in there.” he put his hands on his hips in what was probably supposed to be a heroic pose, but made him look more like Ms. Rina when Gosalyn broke a window while playing hockey. It had totally not been her fault; Jake shouldn’t have thrown the puck like a baseball and /not/ expected her to hit it. 

She glanced at the hero, who was watching her expectantly. Realizing she’d probably missed something, she shrugged and chose to respond to the last thing she’d heard. 

“I can handle a little danger.” she moved to go past him, but he stopped her. 

“Sorry, I can’t let you through. Wait until it’s over, okay?” Gosalyn scowled, but nodded. At her confirmation, the guy ran off, winking as he did so. “Don’t worry!” he called over his shoulder. “Darkwing will keep you safe!” 

Gosalyn rolled her eyes as she went to the curb. “I don’t need anyone to keep me safe,” she muttered. Turning, she began watching the fight. She started tapping her foot impatiently, and felt Lil' Bulb doing the same.

When all three beagles were defeated and and loaded into police cars, she ran back in. Darkwing spotted her and moved to intercept her again.

/Not this time,/ she thought, darting around him and away from his hands. She dashed to Gizmoduck’s side. 

“He, Gizmo!” she called. He looked down at her, smiling.

“Hello,” he said politely. “Do you-” he froze as he noticed Lil' Bulb on her shoulder. “Where did you find him?” he asked, his voice sounding shocked.

Gosalyn quickly went through an abridged version of what had happened. When she was finished, Gizmoduck was beaming widely. 

“This is spectacular!” he said, holding his hand out. “Thank you, uh…”

“Gosalyn.” she looked down at his waiting and, and stepped back. “Wherever your taking him,” she said, “I want to come to.”

“Of course,” he said agreeably. “Dr. Gearloose will be ecstatic to meet you! Well, maybe not ecstatic. But he’ll be happier then he has been recently!” he smiled. “Hop on up!” grinning back, she grabbed his hand. 

“Hold on!” Darkwing yelled. “You can’t just let a little girl ride on your back! What if she falls?” 

Gosalyn scowled. “Mind your own business, Darkwing!” she snapped. Lil' Bulb shook a fist at the hero, and she smiled at him gratefully. 

“Okay, let’s all calm down,” Gizmoduck said placitingly. “Darkwing, why don’t you accompany us? You can keep Gosalyn from falling off.”

“Deal,” he agreed, looking down at her. “Do you need help getting up?” he asked. 

“No,” she said, using Gizmoduck’s hand to hoist herself up. She scaled his body, coming to a stop on his shoulders. Darkwing climbed up after her,positioning himself over her. When they were both secure, Gizmoduck lifted into the air and started flying down the street. 

Gosalyn took her phone out of her pocket and dropped a quick text to Ms. Rina and Mrs. Quackley:

Had to help Gizmoduck with something. Nothing dangerous, promise. Be back soon. 

She hit send and tucked the phone back into her pocket. She’d probably owe them a big explanation later, but for now she chose to focus on the ride. They weren't too high up- just level with the top of the buildings, not above them- but she was loving it. She grinned widely the whole time, and hardly noticed Darkwing’s arm pressing against her back. 

It was over all too soon. Gizmoduck landed outside a big rectangular building, allowing his passengers to climb off,

“Here we are,” he said, allowing them to dismount. “Come on, follow me!” He took them inside to an elevator, where he pressed the button that said UL. Gosalyn rocked on her feet with nervous anticipation as they went down. 

The door opened with a ding, and Gizmoduck ushered them out while calling; 

“Dr. Gearloose! We have visitors!” 

“/Visitors?/” a voice said. When Gosalyn looked for the source, she saw a tall chicken with glasses, a green shirt and a brown vest leaning over a desk turned to look at them. “Why do we ha-” he stopped, spotting Gosalyn. Or more specifically, her right shoulder where Lil' Bulb was sitting. 

Pulsing, Lil' Bulb jumped off and ran to him. The chicken- who must’ve been Dr. Gearloose- knelt and hugged the robot to his chest. 

“Gosalyn found him during the invasion,” Gizmoduck explained. “An alien had him, so he unscreweed himself to stop them from hearing anything important. She caught him before he could hit the ground!” 

Dr. Gearloose looked down at her. “I’ve been told I need to work on talking to other people,” he started. “It’s never been a strong suit of mine. But I believe I can make an acception for you. Thank you for saving him, young lady.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said nonchalantly. “We got along pretty well.” she looked at the little robot. “I’ll miss you, Lil' Bulb,” she said, fighting hard to keep her voice from catching. Lil' Bulb pulsed something quickly, and Dr. Gearloose looked a little surprise. 

“He said you can visit,” he told Gosalyn. “And that he’s glad he got to meet you.” 

Gosalyn’s eyes widened, but her excitement faded as quickly as it had risen. “I can’t. My… guardians won’t let me come here on my own.”

Darkwing stepped up to her. “I could take you here!” he volunteered. “Then you’re not alone.” Gosalyn turned to look at him hopefully. 

“Really?” at his nod, she beamed and threw her arms around him. “Thanks Darkwing!” letting go, she smiled at Lil' Bulb. What she’d thought was the end, was actually the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
